A Sonic Adventure
by Frogsrule24
Summary: sonic is back from fighting eggman and has know idea of the adventure he is about to begin rated M for lemons cannceled being rewriten as sonic adventures the new beginnings
1. The Story Unfolds

A Sonic Adventure: Chapter 1 the story unfolds

Before you read

Ages

Sonic-24

Amy-21

Shadow-24

Rouge-27

Knuckles-25

Tails-17

Our story begins on a regular day in Station Square. Everyone's favorite blue hero was speeding through the streets heading to Tails workshop to check out one of his new inventions. He looked different now his quills were longer and he was much stronger now with a muscular body. Do to his constant battle with Eggman; sonic has not seen any of his friends for some time now besides Tails who has been fighting with sonic.

Well he was speeding through the mystic ruins herd a very familiar voice talking to him.

Well if I isn't Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic turned and saw who it was

EGGMAN!

Yes it is I Doctor Ivo Robotnik and I've finally got you Sonic.

Why should I fight you Eggman?

Because sonic I have someone you know hostage. He pauses then presses a button on the machine and a familiar pink hedgehog appeared from the robot stuck in its clutches.

AMY! Sonic yelled she looked up at him with hope flowing threw her and yelled oh sonic you came for me. With I a grin on his face Sonic looked up at Amy and said don't worry Ames I'll save you.

Sonic then ran up to take out Eggman but was stopped by a fast moving object. He looked to see who it was. The object stopped moving and reveled himself to Sonic. YOU! Sonic yelled. The thing that stopped him was his double ganger no other then metal sonic.

The two almost instantly got into a brawl fighting fiercely almost evenly matched in all ways but sonic had the upper hand until metal sonic stop and started to glow and transformed into Mecha sonic. Sonic look him confused and asked but how? Mecha sonic answered saying simple with this and showed what he had hidden. Sonic gasped THE MASTER EMERALD. Mecha sonic laughed and explained yes I stole it and used its power to transform into this form.

But how did you get past knuckles sonic asked. Mecha sonic looked at him and said I took care of him but don't worry he's alive and his girlfriend is safe as well. Sonic began to speak but was stopped by Mecha sonic. Now I'll show you what else I can do with the emerald. He then rose into the air above the master emerald as he absorbed some more of the emeralds power and began to glow a golden color. Sonic looked at him and said you'll never win.

Mecha sonic then began to attack sonic relentlessly as the hedgehog was not strong enough to take on the robots super form.

Meanwhile Eggman was looking on watching the robot take down sonic. Finally I have won. Amy then looked up at him sonic will beat I now he will. Eggman them looked down at her and replied SHUT UP. He then tightened his robots grip on her he then watched as she cried in pain.

Mean while sonic was still being attacked relentlessly by mecha sonic. Sonic then used the chaos emeralds he had with him to become Super Sonic. Both of them were evenly matched in almost all ways but mecha sonic was slightly stronger. They fought on for so long that sonic ended up powering down now just regular sonic he needed to think up a plan.

Then it came to him he remembered that the master emerald was sitting right there in front of him he then pulled out all seven of the chaos emeralds and used the master emeralds power to power up the emeralds into the super emeralds. He then absorbed their power to become his al powerful form of Hyper Sonic. He then looked at him and said now it's my turn. He then attacked mecha sonic taking away his super power then slamming him to the ground damaging him considerably.

Then with the last of his strength mecha sonic charged at Hyper Sonic yelling I'LL CRUSH YOU. Hyper Sonic merely deflected him and sent him flying into Eggman. The robot then impacted into Eggman dragging him out of his Egg-Robo and down a cliff. Mecha sonic fell down the cliff into the ground below. Eggman managed to grab the side of the cliff hanging on for his dear life. Hyper Sonic then powered down restoring the emeralds back to normal. He then ran over to the cliff were Eggman was he looked down at the old man hanging on for life. Then he reached his hand down and to the old man.

Take my hand sonic said. The old man reached up and took his hand. The blue hedgehog then with all his strength and pulled the doctor up. Eggman then just stood there speechless he did not know what to say his biggest nemesis had just saved his life. He then looked up at the blue hero and asked why? Sonic then answered back and replied because even for all the bad things you have done there's no reason for you to lose your life because of it.

Eggman then looked up at him and said sonic for all the bad things I've done to you in my life is there any way you could forgive me. The blue hedgehog looked at the old man and smiled sure thing Robotnik. The doctor the shook the hedgehogs hand and then released Amy from the robot and apologized to her. I'm sorry Miss Rose he said. Amy replied apology accepted but what are you going to do now she asked. He replied I'm going to retire and enjoy the rest of my life in peace. He then got into his Egg-Robo and left for retirement. Amy then ran over to sonic in tears and gave a hug oh sonic I thought you were gone for good I thought no one was going to save me. Sonic then told her it's ok Amy its ok. He then look over and saw the master emerald and remember what Mecha told him about what he did to knuckles.

Amy head back to you house I have to bring the master emerald back to angel island and see if knuckles is ok. She said ok and sonic then turned into Super Sonic picked up the master emerald and flew to the island which was now in the ocean. He places it back on the emerald alter and then looks for knuckles. He then enters a cave below the alter and finds knuckles and his girlfriend shade tied up on the ground. He then untied them and explained the story to them. So Eggman is really no longer a treat knuckles asked. Sonic replies yes we made amends and he went into retirement. So it's really over yes Shade said. Sonic then said his final remarks and flew home for a well deserved rest.

**All Characters are property of Sega **

**I hope you all enjoy this is my first story**


	2. The Start of a Relationship

A Sonic Adventure: Chapter 2 the start of a relationship

Sonic woke up on a warm summer day in Station Square. Sonic was living a life of peace now with no more treats deal with all his friends were out on dates Tails was out with Cosmo and knuckles was out with shade, shadow was the only one of his friends that did not have a girlfriend but he was out on a mission for G.U.N.

He decided to go to the park for the day. So he when up to take a shower and get dressed for the day. He wore a blue tee shirt and a pair of jeans and his trademark speed shoes. He then ran down to the park to spend his day.

At the park sonic sat down on a bench and relaxed. "Ah what a peaceful day it is today". His peace then ended when he heard a very familiar voice; Sonic! Ah Amy what's up he started to get up to run but stopped? He looked at her and his jaw dropped she had grown up beautifully. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. Her quills were longer now to they now went down past her shoulders and she no longer wore a headband.

She sat down next to him and tried to start conversation. So sonic where have you been for all these years. Sonic replied I've been fighting Eggman trying to keep him away from station square. She then looks up at him and asked so what are you going to do now without Eggman around. I don't know he said.

Amy then looked up at him and asked sonic could I ask you something. He replied alright what's up. She them looked at him with a sad look in her eyes and asked sonic why do you always run away from me when you know I love you she said now with tears in her eyes. His sat there silent he knew the question would come up. He paused then started to speak I ran away for all these years was I didn't want Eggman to use you against me if he found out that. Sonic paused Amy looked up at him if he found out what. Sonic then turned to her and said if he found out that I love you. He then put his arm around her and kissed her. He's kissing me he's kissing me he loves me. He stopped Amy had a look of joy in her face sonic do you mean it. He looked at her and smiled yes Amy Rose I love you and I wanted to know Amy would you like to be my girlfriend.

Amy was overjoyed with happiness that after all these years he was finally asking her this. She then looked into his eyes and said yes. Oh sonic am so happy now. I am to Amy I am to.

He then picked her up in his arms and brought her home.

Sonic then put here down and asked would you like to go out tomorrow.

Yes sonic I would love to.

Ok great I'll pick you up at 1:00PM tomorrow. See you then.

Sonic then ran down to shadows house to see how hid former arch-rival was doing. He arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and out emerged a familiar black hedgehog.

Hey shadow long time know see.

Well if it isn't sonic the hedgehog. How have you been?

I've been alright me and Amy are going out now and Eggman is no longer a threat.

So you to finally got together after all these years of running away.

Yes now that there no threat to worry about I have time for other things.

Ah well that's good for you sonic.

Thanks so have you had any luck finding that one special person in your life.

The ultimate life form looked kind of discouraged. Unfortunately not there just hasn't been someone in my life that has been right for me.

What about Rouge.

She's just a close friend to me. Well I'll talk to you later sonic.

Ok see you later shadow.

Sonic then ran home thinking about his date with Amy tomorrow. He got to his house walked inside and had some dinner then walked upstairs to take a shower. He then got out and put on some black sweatpants and walked up to his bedroom and opened his bedside drawer. He then took out a small little box and opened it up. Inside was a shining guitar shaped medallion. He then taped it with his hand and a blue guitar appeared he then started to play he thought to himself man I miss these days.

_Flashback _

Come on guy robotniks inside that building and so is his power source to Robotropolis.

And what is that Sonic Sonia asked

A chaos emerald

The three hedgehogs entered the building destroying al the swat-bots in their path. Soon they entered the main room and saw the doctor and the chaos emerald

ROBUTTNIK!

Hedgehogs how did you find me.

Simple the chaos emerald gives off large amount of energy that lead us right to you.

The three hedgehogs started to battle with their instruments taking out half of the swat-bots in the room. Until one stray laser blast hit the chaos emerald causing a massive explosion. Sonic went flying through the air quickly moving farther and farther away from Robotropolis. Sonic woke up a few hours later in a big open area with green hills all around. He then looked over and saw the chaos emerald and robotnik building robots he grabbed the chaos emerald. He then paused and remembered his siblings they were nowhere to be seen he then took his medallion off and put it away knowing it wouldn't help without his siblings. Thinking they were gone.

_End Flashback_

I miss them so much I would give anything to see them again. The blue hedgehog then recalled his guitar and went to bed thinking about his date with Amy.

**Thanks for reading this is my first story I hope you like it so far.**

**Characters are property of Sega**

**Sonic Underground characters are property of DiC Entertainment**


	3. A Great Day

A Sonic Adventure chapter 3 A Great day

Sonic woke up the next day in a spectacular mood he was about to go on a date with his new girlfriend Amy rose. He got out of bed and took a shower he then went down stairs and made some breakfast for the day. He looked up at the time and saw that he still had two hours until he had to meet Amy for their date. So he decided he play some video games to kill time. He went to his cabinet and pulled out his Sega Dreamcast started a fun game of crazy taxi. He finished and looked up at the time it was 12:45 he had to meet Amy soon. He exited his house and ran down to the park and sat down on a bench and waited for Amy to meet him.

It was a warm and sunny August day. He was looking over the horizon and he saw his pink love slowly walking to him.

Hey Amy sonic said

Hey sonic are you ready for are date.

Of course I am Ames so where do you want to go

How about twinkle park she asked

Alright then let's go. He picked her up then speeded to twinkle park.

They got to the door and were allowed in for free do to the couples get in for free policy.

Inside there were many ride to chose from sonic looked up and saw the race course that he went on the last time they were at twinkle park.

Sonic and Amy then went on the rollercoaster Amy held on to sonic tightly to keep herself safe.

The two then next went on the love boats. The two cuddled together.

Sonic I've never been happier then I am now.

Me to Ames

Sonic then gave her a kiss and their tongues eventually met. They lasted like that for a long time. Sonic then felt something reaching for his pants. He then paused and pulled her hand away. She then looked very sad. He then looked back at her.

Not yet Amy waits till where both ready.

She then gave him a hug and said ok sonic.

The two then started to make out again.

Sonic then looked at the clock it was 7:30 pm sonic then brought Amy to the food court. Sonic got some chili dogs and Amy got a salad. Amy then looked up at him.

Sonic

Yes Amy sonic replied

What do you think are future holds?

Sonic then looked up at her. Amy I believe we will be together for a long time.

She then smiled and they began to make out again.

After they both finished their food they left the park.

Sonic then brought them to their last spot for their date. It was a big open field with a large lake at the base of a cliff and a strange crater near the cliff.

The two then sat down by the lake and looked up at the stars.

Oh sonic this is so romantic sonic I want to be with you for the rest of your life.

Me to Ames me to.

They both cuddled together under the stars for two hours.

They then left and headed home

Little did sonic know this was the same cliff were he fought Eggman the day before.

Then over by the crater there was a slight rumble and a robotic arm emerged and a robotic laugh could be heard.

Now back in station square sonic was about to drop Amy of at her apartment.

Good night my love sonic said

Good night sonic I'll see you tomorrow.

They both waved to each other and sonic sped back to his house for the night.

At his house he opened the door stepped inside and locked the door.

He then looked at the calendar and realized Amy's birthday was tomorrow.

I'm going to make this her best birthday she'll ever have.

He then walked upstairs took a shower and climbed into bed for the night

**Thanks for reading please review**

**All characters owned by Sega**

**Sega Dreamcast owned by Sega**

**Crazy taxi owned by Sega**


	4. An Unforgettable Birthday

A sonic Adventure chapter 4 An Unforgettable Birthday

Sonic woke up on this beautiful day. It's been 6 months since sonic and Amy started going out. He walked down the hall of his home and took a shower. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. He then looked up at the calendar and saw the date it was Amy's 22nd birthday. He knew he had to make it the best birthday she ever had. He decided he would throw her a surprise party at his house. He grabbed a few things before he left. He went up to his room and grabbed his medallion from the box it was in he then put it on and ran out to tell his friends about the party.

He got to tails and cosmos house and knocked on the door.

Hey tails

Hey sonic what's up and by the way nice medallion.

Thanks but anyways I'm throwing a surprise party for Amy's birthday and I wanted to know if you guys could come.

We would be happy to where is it.

It's at my place tonight

Ok ill se you there.

Sonic then ran to shadows house

He opened the door

Hey shadow you got my call

Yes sonic so you're finally going to ask her

Yes so anyways I was wondering if you could set up my house well I'm out getting my gift and picking up Amy.

Sonic then looked down at his medallion and had a sad look on his face

You ok sonic you look kind of bummed.

Oh it's ok just a bad memory well here's my keys I got to go talk to knuckles.

Ok see you sonic.

Ok ill bring Amy down at 9:00pm.

Sonic then began heading for Angle Island With that memory of his lost siblings haunting him. He entered the island and saw Knuckles and shade in front of the emerald.

Hey Knuckles.

Hey sonic what's up

I'm having a surprise birthday party for Amy and I wanted to know if you could go.

We would be happy to; Knuckles paused and looked at sonic.

Sonic when was the last time you wore that.

Knuckles this is the same day I lost my siblings I just want to let them be remembered.

I'm sorry sonic I know this day is hard on you.

Its ok knuckles I know you didn't mean it.

Well I'll see you guys tonight

Ok see you later sonic.

Sonic then ran to the mall and entered and went to a Special store he then in and picked up a gift perfect for Amy. He now had one more place to go there was a small little place in station square. He approached the Station Square retirement home. He walked up to a woman at the main desk and asked her a question.

Hello miss may I see Ivo

He's in room 5

Thanks

He then walked up the hall and found the door. He then knocked on the door.

Come in a man's voice said

Sonic entered the room and saw the scientist sitting a chair relaxing

Hey Robotnik how have you been

Ah sonic I've been alright I've never had this much time to relax.

That's great to here oh yah I came to bring you these.

Sonic then gave his former enemy some things from his base

Thank you sonic

Alright it was nice to see you Robotnik.

Sonic then ran to Amy's house to pick her up for her party running through the park to get some flowers for Amy. When he got to the house he knocked on the door. Amy then opened the door and saw sonic.

Hi sonic

Sonic then pulled out the flowers and gave them to her.

Happy birthday Amy

Oh sonic you remembered.

Now let's go to my place I have something to show you

Ok sonic

He then picked her up and ran to his house. Once he got there and opened the door. She stepped in first into a completely black room.

Sonic its dark in here

Then all the sudden the lights flashed on

SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY.

She just stood there in shock. She then began to cry

Oh sonic did you do this for me

Yes I planned but shadow helped set up

Thanks shadow

No problem Amy.

The party soon started all the guys then got up on the stage and started to get a band together. Sonic summand his guitar, tails pulled out a Gibson Les Paul. Shadow got his Fender Precision Bass. And Knuckles got on the drums and they all began to play. Soon people began to give Amy her gifts it was then Sonics turn he went up to her and gave her a kiss.

Are you ready for my gift Ames?

Yes sonic yes

Sonic the pulled out a small little box and got down on one knee.

Amy rose I've loved you since the day I met you and I've always wanted to be with you will you marry me.

She stood there in shock and hugged him tightly oh sonic yes, yes I will.

He then put the ring on her finger and then gave her a kiss. Everyone soon left to head home and sonic and Amy fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch thinking about their future together.

**Thanks for reading please review **

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground references are owned by DiC Entertainment **

**Gibson Les Paul owned by the Gibson Guitar Corporation**

**Fender Precision Bass owned by Fender Guitars**


	5. Shadows Adventure

A Sonic Adventure chapter 5 shadows adventure

Shadow woke up on a quiet morning he got out of bed and took a shower and then went down the stairs and sat on the couch.

Damn life's been boring lately in station square. Now that Eggmans gone there's no more trouble to deal with I can't challenge sonic anymore now that he's always with Amy and I'm the only single man left in the group.

I need to get out of this town for a while and go on my own adventure.

He then packed some cloths for a week and headed of his apartment. He then stopped at Sonics house to tell him where he would be for the next week. He got to the door and saw that it was opened the black hedgehog walked in and saw the hedgehog couple asleep on the couch probably from the party last night. He then walked out and rang the doorbell sonic woke up and walked over and opened it

Hey shadow what's up

Sonic I'm going away for a week and I wanted to let you know

Ok shadow so where are you going

Well I'm going to the green hill zone and then the lands beyond to see the world

Well have a good time shadow

Alright see you in a week sonic

Shadow then left and sonic walked back over to Amy

Who was that sonic?

That was shadow he is going on vacation and stopped by to let me know.

Oh so sonic what are you doing today

I don't know probably just relaxing

Oh and Amy now that were engaged I wanted to know if you would like to move in with me.

Oh sonic yes I love you so much

So Amy what are you doing today

I'm going to the mall for the day

Ok Ames I'll see you later

The pink hedgehog then left for the mall meanwhile shadow had just finished his run through the green hill zone. He then started heading into the unknown lands.

Ah it's good to get fresh air every once in a while.

Where am I any ways I don't think I've seen this place before.

Shadow then continued up the road he was on until he reached a small little shop. Shadow then entered and looked around. The place was empty for all but the cashier and a pink hedgehog. He continued to look around until the pink hedgehog came over to him.

Excuse me she said

Shadow turned around and looked at her

Yes he said

She then looked at him very confused

Oh I'm sorry I must have thought you were someone else.

Its ok this is not the first time this has happened my name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog and your name is.

My names Sonia

So who did you mistake me for?

She then began to cry into her hands.

Oh I'm sorry please don't cry is it something I said.

She then stopped and looked up at him no its not you it's just I thought you were my brother.

What happened to your brother shadow asked?

He was killed

I'm sorry but if he was killed why did you think I was him.

Well I'm not positive he was really killed

Sonia then gets in to telling the story to shadow

It was a major battle we were in search for a chaos emerald that an evil scientist named Robotnik. A stray laser hit the emerald causing a large explosion and when the smoke cleared my brother was gone.

Shadow stood there silent then began to speak

Did this chaos emerald you speak of look something like this.

He then pulled out his silver chaos emerald

Yes that's it where did you get that.

It was given to me by a friend

Why do you have it aren't they dangerous

They are if they fall into the wrong hands I use them to use chaos control

What is chaos control?

It is an ability used to teleport

How did you learn this ability?

I was created with it.

Created?

I was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the ultimate Life form.

Shadow then noticed the medallion around her neck.

What does that medallion mean?

It's a gift given to me by my mother me and my brothers both have them

Does it by any chance turn into an instrument?

Yes how did you know that?

Umm well by any chance is your brother's name Sonic

What…

Your brother is his name sonic

Yes but how do you know his name

Your brother is alive.

She then began to cry

Oh please don't cry what if I take you to him.

You would do that for me someone you had just met

I can't stand to see a woman cry and I don't think we are strangers

Oh thank you but we need to get my brother Manic before we go.

He then pulled out his emerald put it up in the air and he yelled CHAOS CONTROL. The two then teleported to Sonia's house

She then entered the house and walked up to Manic and told him the whole story then the two of them walked over to shadow and the tree then teleported to station square.

**Station Square Mall 9:00pm**

Amy was walking down the road after leaving the mal she didn't buy anything she was just window shopping.

Ah what a wonderful day but I can't wait to get back to my sonic.

It was dark out and Amy was scared and wanted to get home. She then saw a hedgehog in the distance

Hey sonic over here

The figure then began to approach and he began to laugh crazily. Amy then stood in fear at the figure he was a red hedgehog wearing ragged cloths.

You're not sonic who are you

My name is Steve

He then began to laugh crazily as he grabbed her and slammed her into a wall.

**Sonics POV**

Something's wrong Amy's not back yet

I better go look for her

He then headed for the mall

**Normal POV**

Stop please let me go

Steve then looked at her hand and saw her ring

Engaged I see

What are you going to do to me?

He laughed you'll see

**(Warning sexual content no lemon though)**

Steve then grabbed her sweat shirt and ripped it of

I'm going to have fun with you

He then ripped her shirt open and took her bra off and started to lick her breasts.

Amy screamed at the top of her lungs

HELP HES RAPEING ME

Sonic herd her and began to run faster.

Sonic got to them and punched Steve in the face

Leave her alone

Steve then laughed

I don't think so

Steve then grabbed a pole and beat sonic in the head until he lost conciseness

Amy then started to cry

No sonic please get up

Steve punched her in the face

Shut up bitch

He then ripped off her skirt and panties

And he made her give him a blowjob.

She still yelled out for help.

**Shadows POV**

Where here finally

Can you take us to sonic now?

Alright let's go

Al the sudden he heard a loud scream for help

Oh my god that sounds like Amy

Who? Sonia asked

Your brother's future wife

The two gasped

We have to help her

They then ran to where the screams were.

**Normal POV**

Steve then sprayed his seed all over Amy's face

Yah you like that you little whore

He was about to insert into her but was stopped by a voice.

GET AWAY FROM HER.

Steve then turned and saw Sonia he grabbed her

Don't make a move or she's next

You bastard leave her out of it she had nothing to do with it

**Sonia's POV **

Why is he standing up for me?

Why do I feel like this around him?

And where is sonic?

**Normal POV**

Shadow looked over and saw sonic on the ground

Sonic get up we need you

Sonic then slowly began to get up he saw Amy completely nude and crying on the ground. He then looked over at Steve and felt his heart drop.

Sonia it can't be.

She looked terrified

His rage then grew his fur darkened and his eyes disappeared.

STEVE YOUR DEAD dark sonic said

Dark sonic then distracted Steve well Shadow punched him in the side of the face and grabbed Sonia

Shadow you saved me

Of course I did I can't see you get hurt

Dark Sonic then grabbed Steve beat him senselessly

Dark Sonic then picked Steve up flew into the air and sent Steve flying through the air disappearing into the horizon

Dark Sonic then powered down back into sonic walked over to Amy picked her up and ran to his house.

**Shadow and Sonia's POV**

What happened to sonic I've never seen him act like that before Sonia asked

That was dark sonic a form you brother gets when he's in extreme rage and can't control his anger

I'll take you to him tomorrow I don't think we should bother him right now

You two can stay with me tonight and I'll take you to see sonic Tomorrow.

Thank you Shadow

**With sonic**

Sonic took Amy into his house and placed her on the couch and washed the cum from her face. He than placed a blanket over her and softly stroked her quills.

You ok Ames

She then hugged him tightly and cried.

Oh sonic it was horrible

Don't worry your safe now

She continued to hug him

What did he do to you Ames?

He forced me to give him a blowjob but thankfully he didn't take my virginity.

That's good to here

Sonic then went upstairs and got her some cloths

The two then got into bed and they fell asleep

**This is my first story please review **

**Sonic characters owned by Sega**

**Sonic underground characters owned by DiC Entertainment **


End file.
